A life for a life
by Gothicmistress101
Summary: Orochimaru is planning to use you to kill Hokage Uzamki, i suggest a trade. What do you have to bargan with? a life for a life. Rated M SasuSaku one shot


Hey this is a one shot i happened to think of, i hope you enjoy.

Darkness filled the night, Sakura Haruno stood at the road leading to the leaf village, silence

breezed through the night, suddenly footsteps.

"You came" a voice said. Sakura didnt even have to turn to know who it was or that a smirk

accompanied the words spoken to her.

"You seem suprised Sasuke. I said i would"

"Well why'd you summon me?"

"Orochimaru is planning to use you to kill Hokage Uzamki" Sakura said.

"I dont reveal my lords plans, especially not to you." Sasuke turned to walk away.

"I suggest a trade." Sakura continued as if he hadnt spoken.

"What could you possibly have to bargan with?" Sasuke hissed annoyed.

Sakura turned her green eyes cold as she looked Sasuke dead in the eyes, 

"A life for a life." She said.

Sasuke didnt speak, Sakura knew he was thinking about it, she held her ground, "You take me

and leave Naruto."

Silence filled the night.

"You sure about this?" his voice was low, "There is no turning back if you do this. And nothing

changes for me and you."

Sakura already knew once she did this there was no returning to the leave village, but it was

Naruto's life and he had one, she didnt she was a cold unmarried virgin with nothing in her life or

nothing in the leaf village, if this meant she had to sacrifice her one last tie to life then so be it.

"i know, it's already over, it has been for ten years." her voice was cold, "this isnt anything but

good buisness, its a life for a life. Nothing more."

Sasuke was suprised how cold she had become, "I'll take your offer, you for Naruto"

Sakura held her head high as she followed Sasuke away from the village she didnt even look

back.

Sasuke stopped moonlight played over his dark features, he reached out and took her hand, his

lips inches from her, his breath tickled her lips. Sakura just stared at him no emotion anywhere,

Sasuke dipped his head to her ear, "For this night pretend that you actually want this"

"I do, i agreed to this didnt i"

"Not what i meant Sakura, i dont want to force you" he said smirkin . he kissed the shell of her

ear, "Pretend you still love me so i have some diginity in not feeling like i'm raping a girl and so i

can at least get something out of this buisness deal." she had nothing to gain from giving him this

satisfaction but then again she had nothing to lose, she already had lost it all. "Alright Sasuke for

this one night i'll love you as you asked." her eyes began to glow a warm jade green, she losened

her body as his fingers roamed over her shoulders, tilting her head she accepted his warm mouth

enveloping her lips. Her tounge licked his bottom lip inviting, entising, welcoming, challinging him.

Sasuke took the bait, their tounges battled for dominance, his fingers slid her shirt from her

delicate body dropping to the muddy ground, Unfourtunatly that was all that covered her breasts

aside from her long pink hair. Sakura's skin puckered as the cool night air his her recently

exposed flesh. Sasuke's mouth roamed down her neck and on to her shoulder, his soft

lips brushing over it, Sakura shuttered as a shiver of pleasure snaked it's way down her spine.

As much as she hated herself for it she found her fingers curling the ends of his shirt up. Sasuke's

stomach twitched as her fingers brushed across, his loins suddenly stirred, he was acutely aware

that he wanted her now, and as much as he hated himself for it he knew the need was more then

lust. Sasuke's shirt joined Sakura's on the forest floor. He brushed her pink hair back from her

breasts, he hovered over them for a moment before he took a perky nipple into his warm mouth.

Sakura inhaled a breath, a warm traveled from her breast into her stomach and settled it's self

between her legs making her warm and moist, it was now apparent to her that he was touching

and caressing her as if she were his lover, might as well enjoy the night she thought. Tangling her

fingers in his raven hair urged him on as well as excited him. He took his time working her up,

giving each nipple special attention, all sakura do was quiver as he pushed her furthur and furthur

into euporia. Reaching down he unclasped her skirt letting it fall. Standing in frount of him naked

Sakura steeled herself from feeling anything, she hated him, loathed him even. As Sasuke stared

at her beautiful body he shook his head, she was annoying he hated her, she was annoyingly

beautiful and he hated the way she had an effect on him, did he have an effect on her? The

apparent heat from in between her thieghs suggested a different answer then her expressionless

face, he smiled wickedly reaching down he began to rub her soaking wet womanhood, his fingers

massaging her in ways she never knew existed, suddenly his stuck a finger into her core, she

moaned a choaked moan, he slowly moved his finger inside her she squirmed a moment, the

pleasure he gave her was amazing, her breathing turned to soft pants as he inserted another

finger and moved inside her again only with more confidence and gusto. Sakura was on the edge,

if this is what saving Naruto's life meant she'd do it more often. Her walls began to tighten around

his fingers Sakura's knees felt like jelly, "MMM" she moan, Sasuke took his fingers back before

she had reached her climax, she whimpered in response. Sasuke shook his head, "If you liked

that" he said with the Uchiha arrogance, "Then you'll love this" he pulled his pants off exposing his

massive manhood, Sakura felt like climaxing at the sight of it, she could only imagine how good

it'd feel inside her, Sasuke backed her into a tree and touched the tip of his manhood to her

womanhood, she shivered. Lifted her back a little to give him some leverage, "ready" he breathed 

into her ear, she rolled her hips as a reponse, easing in they joined at one, Sasuke felt her walls

stretch and tighten around him, if there was a better feeling in the wold he couldnt think of it now.

"move" Sakura breathed into his ear, Sasuke obliged willingly, at first a slow pace then

quickening. Sakura felt a knot tie itself in her gut, she knew the end was nearing. Sasuke kept

thrusting in and out, to sakura this was torture at it's finest. The knot in her stomach burst and

exploded filling her entire body with warmth and pleasure, her walls were now squeezing Sasuke's

Manhood like a python would squeeze it's prey, Sasuke let out a groan before releasing himself

into her. Both were panting as their bodys cooled down. Sakura had done what she had set out to

do, taking a deep breath she began to gather her cloths. "Where are you going?" he asked,

Sakura turned, "It's done" she said, Sasuke grabbed her, "You gave yourself for one night that is

the deal" he crushed her mouth with his, "So for this night you are mine. The night isnt over yet."

As dawn came Sakura rose from the ground where her and Sasuke had collapsed, careful not to

wake him she grabbed her cloths and walked away, washing herself in a near by river she

dressed and walked the long narrow road out of forest and away from the leaf village, she didnt

feel anything, she wasnt sad but she did feel a twinge of longing, for what could have been.

Shaking her head she walked on, just like ten years ago when Sasuke left the village, Sakura

didnt look back at the forest, there was no use trying to tie an end that couldnt be tied. Sasuke

looked around seeing nothing but trees and dirt. She was gone, long gone. Nothing was left of her

not her cloths or anything, just a note, that said; **A life for a life.**


End file.
